


Dark

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadows that skittered and shied away from the light, whispers that she was almost sure that she imagined, waiting for her in the dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

She felt…oddly dissatisfied. Without any real reason for it at all.

She had a good life. She had a loving family, a respectable job that she didn't dislike, but work was still work, and she had her fair share of friends, people she could count on and that she cared about. She even had the occasional boyfriend, the kind that charmed her parents, and did nice things for her; the kind that asked first before they kissed her. It was all very…good.

Sarah sighed as she pulled back the covers on her bed and adjusted her pillow.

It was her birthday; she was 23 today. She had spent the night out with her dad, stepmom, and her little brother Toby. They had gone out to eat at her favorite restaurant and then later back to their house for cake and presents. It had been fun. She should be happy.

But it was always the same; when the world grew dark and quiet, and she was alone with her thoughts…this nagging feeling that something was missing.

Her gaze slid to the statuette standing silently on her bookshelf – the Goblin King. She had put many of her childhood toys away over the years, but never that - never that place, never him. It was nearly eight years ago that she had run his Labyrinth. She had never felt so alive as she had then. It was exhilarating – the challenge, the adventure, the danger…and it had been frightening.

She flicked off the lamp on her bedside table, her bedroom now dark but for the faint glow from the nightlight plugged into the wall near her vanity. She walked toward it, padding over the carpet in her bare feet and plopped into the chair in front of the mirror. She quirked her lips as she looked at the glowing plastic fairy. This particular nightlight had been a gift from Toby last year. It hadn't been her first, but it was her favorite. She always kept a light on at night, ever since…ironic that a fairy was protecting her from the ghosts and goblins, the shadows that skittered and shied away from the light, the whispers that she was almost sure that she imagined. Fairies bite.

Picking up her brush, Sarah appraised her reflection as she worked the knots from her hair. She hadn't changed much from her fifteen-year-old self. Her face was slightly thinner and sharper, and her hair was still long. But her eyes were sad. She looked resigned and complacent, her nighttime ponderings showing plainly on her face. She wondered that no one else ever noticed. Setting the brush back on the table, she rubbed her hands over her face. Maybe she was just tired.

She started slightly when she heard a soft ping, dropping her hands from her face slowly. The room had gone completely dark, the happily glowing fairy now only a faint gray outline in the blackness. The bulb had burned out.

Damn. Her heart rate speed up and she fumbled in the vanity drawer to find the packet of spare bulbs. Shadows seemed to draw close, blocking out the moonlight from the window and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Where were those damn bulbs!

When she heard a whisper close to her ear she froze. "Hello, Sarah."

Her heartbeat thudded in her ears and her chest tightened in panic. She whipped her head around to seek the owner of the voice, but there was only darkness. She was alone. But she swore she just heard…

"Did you enjoy your day?"

Again, the voice was low and smooth against her ear and she could almost feel a breath against her skin. Her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and she searched the room frantically, her knuckles clenched white against the back of her chair. There was no one.

She turned back toward the vanity, reaching again for the open drawer, her eyes still scanning the room warily. Was she just imagining it, just like all the murmurs and unintelligible whispers that always seemed just out of hearing, just out of range of the light? No – this was different. This was…

She bolted upright as she caught a flicker of movement in the mirror in front of her. She stared with wide panicked eyes as color and form materialized from the shadows behind her into the familiar face and figure of the Goblin King. His hair was white-blonde in the moonlight, wild, and his skin shone with a pale radiance from the black of his clothing. The shadows rippled in his wake as he moved to stand behind her, not quite willing to let him go. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth until his pointed teeth flashed like a warning.

She stared back at him dumbly, her lips trying to form thoughts into words. This was not happening. Regaining some sense of self-preservation, she looked quickly behind her only to find the room empty. She looked back at the mirror and met his eyes. She swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a slow once over. She scooted further back in her chair, feeling vulnerable in her thin nightgown under his scrutiny. When his eyes found hers again, he tilted his head, his smile growing softer and somehow more dangerous. "I've brought you a gift."

Again, the voice sounded as if it were right behind her. She watched as his hands slid down over her arms in the mirror. She knew she was alone in her room but she could feel the movement across her skin, the shadows seeming to glide and grow denser as he moved. He leaned down over her reflection, his hands sliding to her waist, his black gloved fingers splaying wide across her stomach. She could even feel the warmth of him behind her and she fought the urge to lean into it to ease the prickling goose bumps his touch had raised along her flesh. She jumped at the feel of his breath against her ear as he whispered. "Do you want it?"

Her eyes grew wider as she stared at the image of the Goblin King literally wrapped around her. He held her gaze from the mirror as he nuzzled the side of her neck. "I…" She swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry, the words she might have spoken lodged in her throat. His eyes flicked down to her mouth as she unconsciously licked her lips and he smiled before meeting her eyes again.

"No objections, then?"

Any coherent thoughts of objection to whatever he was doing were shattered the moment she felt the ghost of his lips touch her skin. She watched, spellbound, as he trailed soft kisses down her throat, feeling everything – his lips, the tickle of his hair, his breath warm against her heating skin. And all the while, he held her gaze. Somewhere from the fog that had engulfed her rational mind, a thought came – if she just looked away, would it stop? More importantly, did she want it to? She sucked in her stomach with a small gasp as his tongue snaked out to tease and taste. "So sweet…"

He paused in his exploration to look at her fully, his hair skimming the side of her face. "Your heart's racing." His fingers began to trace lazy designs over her nightgown in widening spirals. "Are you frightened…or is it something else?"

She didn't answer, couldn't answer – she was just nerves and wanting and mush. She hissed in a breath when his hand brushed the underside of her breast. She bit the inside of her lip to stifle a whimper and her eyes fluttered closed as he circled higher, his other hand trailing dangerously low on her stomach. He laughed lightly. "Now, now, no cheating." He pressed his lips against her ear. "Open your eyes, Sarah."

Her eyes flew open at the whispered command. She met his eyes briefly before looking at her own reflection. Her skin was flushed, and her eyes dark and hooded. It was…strangely arousing to see herself, to watch what was happening, what he was doing to her. She took in a shaky breath as the hand that had been on her stomach moved up her side, both hands sliding up to cup her breasts. He kneaded her soft flesh, his fingers brushing over her nipples one by one. This time she couldn't stifle the whimper as she arched her back, pressing forward into hands that weren't there, wanting, needing more. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, his hands acquiescing to her silent plea. "Beautiful." Burying his face in her hair, he breathed deeply before meeting her gaze once more. "So beautiful…"

He kneaded and teased until her nipples were hard and aching, all the while watching her watch him, his eyes dark and intense and demanding. She held her breath as she felt his hands move down over her stomach to slide over her thighs. The warmth that had been smoldering in her stomach shot downward as he squeezed and she clenched her thighs together, already slick with her arousal. She whimpered, her need almost painful. "Oh god…"

He laughed and smiled wickedly at her. "If you like."

She would have glared if she could, but she was too far into this, into him. He was so infuriatingly arrogant, but…damn if he didn't have every right to be under the circumstances.

His hands moved to the inside of her knees, pressing gently outwards. When she resisted, suddenly feeling slightly nervous while wanting him to continue more than she wanted to breathe, he raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile, nipping her earlobe gently. "Don't you want your present?"

She held her breath as she relaxed, his hands beginning a slow crawl upwards between her legs, pushing outwards as they went. She watched as her legs opened wide in the mirror, black gloved hands sliding along her inner thighs, her nightgown pushed high up on her hips. Her own legs fell open involuntarily, shadows coalescing along her skin, mirroring his movements.

He slid two black fingers beneath the white cotton of her panties, pulling the fabric up and way from her skin, moving slowly backwards and forwards, teasing her without touching. The heat pooled beneath his hands flared, and she pressed upward slightly, needing him to touch her. "Please…"

One hand moved up to cup her breast, while the other slid tantalizing close to where she needed it to be, tracing along the top of her inner thigh. "What was that, precious?" The whisper was almost harsh as his teeth grazed the skin of her neck. She was literally shaking with need, her breaths ragged and uneven. She looked up into his eyes. "Please, Jareth…"

His eyes flashed at the sound of his name, and he slid his finger beneath her panties into her soft, wet folds, pressing against the hyper-sensitive nub. It was all she needed; she came forcefully, her inner muscles convulsing wildly as she gasped. He wrapped an arm around her waist when she pitched forward, holding her close, as his other hand continued to caress her softly as she came down off the dizzying wave, her breath coming in panted gasps. He held her like that until her breathing slowed, sliding his arm up to wrap her more snugly against him. "Happy Birthday."

She looked up at the sound of his voice to meet his eyes in the mirror. He smiled at her smugly as he stepped away, receding backwards into the shadows. The chill in the air swept across her skin now that she no longer had his warmth at her back. "Say your right words, Sarah." He smile grew wider and he laughed lightly before fading completely. His parting words were a whispered breath against her cheek. "Sweet dreams, angel."

Sarah stared mutely at her reflection in the mirror for several long minutes after he had left her. Her eyes were glassy and alive, no longer sad and empty. Her nightgown clung to her sweat dampened skin, rapidly cooling and making her shiver. She looked wild, and she liked it.

Sarah took a deep steadying breath as she stood. What the hell just happened? She looked around her room. Everything was the same, but somehow the shadows didn't seem so sinister and the whispers in the back of her mind seemed less threatening. Her gaze slid to the drawer of her vanity, still half-open. She reached over and slid it shut. Perhaps the dark wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Sliding under the covers, she pulled them up to her chin, tucking them around her securely. She should feel violated, threatened, dirty…bad. Perhaps she did a little, but it also felt so, so, so right. She didn't know this new game he had started, but she was intrigued. She was open to suggestions. Sarah smiled as she snuggled down further into the warmth. She was willing to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sweet dreams, everyone.


End file.
